Tchórz
by MiiruMiyuki
Summary: Minęło 8 lat. Haruno Sakura opuściła Wioskę i zamieszkała sama na niewielkiej wysepce na jeziorze połączonej z brzegiem małym, drewnianym mostkiem. Pewnej nocy rozlega się pukanie i pojawia się ledwo żyjący wędrowiec...Tak chyba musiało być od samego poc


TCHÓRZ

Oparła rękę o zimną szybę. W powietrzu wirowały drobne, kruche płatki śniegu. Jeden za drugim spadały na mokrą, zmarzniętą ziemię i kończyły swój wdzięczny żywot rozpływając się i wsiąkając w grunt. Kobieta wpatrywała się w mały, drewniany mostek, łączący resztę świata z brzegiem skrawka wysepki, na której stał jej dom z ciemnozielonym dachem i białymi, koronkowymi firankami w oknach. Obok domku rosła stara, powyginana wiśnia, która co roku obsypywała się różowym kwieciem, które opadając z drzewa miękko osiadały na tafli obmywającego brzeg wysepki, jeziora. Lubiła to miejsce, chociaż nie czuła się tu do końca szczęśliwa. Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Nigdzie nie potrafiłaby zaznać w pełni ukojenia. Gorycz, która zagnieździła się głęboko w jej sercu, mogła zostać uleczona tylko przez jedną osobę. Jednakże w pojawienie się tego mężczyzny nawet ona sama już nie wierzyła. Mieszkała więc tutaj sama i doskonaliła swoje zdolności medyczne. Obok domku uprawiała kilka dość rzadkich ziół i co roku przygotowywała z nich różne lekarstwa, które potem starannie opisywała i ustawiała na odpowiedniej półce w wielkiej, dębowej szafie. W końcu znużona bezsensownym wyczekiwaniem na kogoś, w kogo powrót nie potrafiła już wierzyć, oderwała się od okna, przeszła kilka kroków po pokoju i usiadła przy stole, by wrócić do czytania książki. Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy powieki same jej się zamknęły i zasnęła, głaskana ostatnimi, pomarańczowymi promieniami zachodzącego słońca.  
Obudziło ją głośne pukanie do drzwi. Kobieta przetarła oczy i leniwie podeszła by otworzyć drzwi. Blask księżyca, wpadający do domu przez okno w dachu, oznajmił jej, iż z pewnością nie jest to pora na towarzyskie odwiedziny.

- Haruno-sensei! – zawołał z przejęciem staruszek z pobliskiej wioski. – Znaleźliśmy na drodze jakiegoś wędrowca! Jest cały zakrwawiony! Pomóżmy mu!

- Ach, tak oczywiście! – dziewczyna otrząsnęła się z resztek snu i pobiegła do wnętrza domu by przygotować łóżko dla pacjenta. Wprawnym ruchem zdjęła koc i odkryła kołdrę. Czym prędzej chwyciła za dzbanek, stojący na wysłużonym, drewnianym stoliczku obok łóżka i odwróciła się energicznie, by poprosić kogoś o przyniesienie wody. Nagle zamarła, a po całym ciele przeszły ją dreszcze. Poczuła jak oblewa ją zimny pot. W głowie jej zahuczało, obraz przed oczyma okrył się ciemną mgłą. Ręce same upuściły dzbanek, który z hukiem rozbił się o drewnianą podłogę. Wędrowiec, podtrzymywany przez dwóch mężczyzn, podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na nią chłodno. Widać, że każdy oddech przyprawiał go o ból, jednakże na zakrwawionej, poobijanej twarzy dziewczyna dostrzegła zadowolenie.

- Haruno-sensei! – dopiero teraz kobieta usłyszała, że ktoś coś do niej mówi.

- Połóżcie go tutaj. – szepnęła.

Zorientowawszy się, że dzbanek uległ zniszczeniu, natychmiast poszła do innego pomieszczenia po drugi.

- Haruno-sensei, ty go znasz... – bardziej stwierdził niż spytał starzec.

Kobieta spojrzała w niebieskie oczy starca. Nie musiała odpowiadać. Wiedziała, że one i tak znają prawdę.

- Proszę nikomu nie mówić, że go znaleźliście...

- Haruno-sensei...

- Proszę! – zawołała z determinacją.

- Dobrze... pewnie masz swoje powody... – zmartwił się.

- Proszę się nie niepokoić... jednakże naprawdę lepiej będzie dla wszystkich, jeżeli nikt nie będzie wiedział, że on tu jest. – młoda lekarka czym prędzej pobiegła napełnić dzbanek wodą i wróciła do rannego, zostawiając starca samego.  
Kilka chwil później drzwi skrzypnęły i z cichym stukotem zamknęły się za dobrymi ludźmi z wioski.  
Różowowłosa została sama z rannym wędrowcem. W pokoju panowała kompletna cisza, przerywana miarowym tykaniem zegara i chlustem wody, wykręcanej z szmatki, którą kobieta obmywała ciało pacjenta. Ręce jej drżały, a serce podchodziło do gardła. Otulający pomieszczenie półmrok, uniemożliwiał jej jednoznaczne stwierdzenie tożsamości mężczyzny. Równocześnie bała się zapalić światło by przekonać się ostatecznie, że nie miała przywidzeń. Wszystko było takie znajome. Od jego nagiej, poranionej skóry biło to samo ciepło, jego rozwichrzone, kruczoczarne włosy pachniały tak samo, spowijająca go aura tajemniczości i grozy także odgradzała go od niej tak samo jak kiedyś. Tak bardzo to wszystko kochała, choć czasami nawet sama się sobie dziwiła jak to możliwe. Nie miała odwagi spojrzeć mu w twarz. Po raz kolejny wypłukała zakrwawioną szmatkę, a następnie wykręciła. Nagle jej wzrok zatrzymał się. Delikatne, srebrzyste światło księżyca nie mogło kłamać. Dziewczyna pogładziła znamię na szyi. Na jej twarzy pojawił się niewyraźny, nieśmiały uśmiech. Z największą czułością zabrała się za dalsze opatrywanie i leczenie chakrą mężczyzny. Nadal nie potrafiła opanować drżenia rąk. Jeden nieostrożny ruch sprawił, że trzymany w ręku bandaż spadł na podłogę. Kobieta schyliła się by go podnieść.

- Czemu nie spojrzysz mi w twarz? – spytał grobowym głosem mężczyzna.

Jego lodowaty ton zamroził ją. To naprawdę głupie. Nie potrafiła... a przecież to nic wielkiego. W końcu zebrała się na odwagę i podniosła wzrok. Światło księżyca chłodno odbijało się w jego ciemnych, niesamowitych oczach. Nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal patrzył na nią w taki sam obojętny sposób. Ból ścisnął jej serce.  
„To głupie... pomimo, że jestem już dorosła, reaguję na niego jak dziecko..." – skarciła samą siebie i szybko otrząsnęła się z letargu. W milczeniu postanowiła dokończyć swoje zadanie. Chłopak był naprawdę poturbowany. Jako lekarka nie mogła się nadziwić jego odporności na ból. Przy tylu obrażeniach powinien jęczeć z bólu albo po prostu stracić przytomność, a on zachowywał się jakby podrapał go kot.  
„Naprawdę jesteś niesamowity... Sasuke..." – pomyślała. Już od dawna przestała nazywać go „Sasuke-kun". Przynajmniej w myślach. W rzeczywistości od jego odejścia z Wioski, nie zamieniła z nim ani jednego słowa, od tamtego czasu jeszcze ani razu się nie widzieli... aż do dziś.  
Patrząc na śpiącego Uchihę, zastanawiała się jak to możliwe, że udało mu się uniknąć wykorzystania przez Orochimaru. Nie... to już wcale nie było ważne... Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. Na tą krótką chwilę, na tą jedną noc, chciała zapomnieć o postawie chłopaka i oddać się słodkim marzeniom o jego powrocie do jej życia. Tyle czasu czekała.

- Witaj z powrotem... Sasuke... – szepnęła i pogładziła dłonią jego twarz.Znużona wysiłkiem związanym z leczeniem, uklękła obok łóżka swego najdroższego pacjenta i położył głowę obok jego ramienia. Na dworze zaczął prószyć ostatni, drobny śnieg.

Kilka następnych dni i nocy spędziła na opiece nad pacjentem. Miał liczne obrażenia, których nie dało się tak od razu wyleczyć. Nadal nie mogła się nadziwić jak to możliwe, że nadal on żyje, jednakże nie miała odwagi by spytać. Póżniej uznała, że na razie będzi lepiej, jeżeli nie będzie poruszała tego tematu. To jedyne, co udało jej się ustalić. Cały czas biła się z myślami. Rozsądek podpowiadał jej, że nic z tego nie będzie, życie to nie bajka, lecz serce tak bardzo chciało spróbować, sprawić, by sen stał się rzeczywistością. W efekcie dziewczyna nie zamieniła z swoim pacjentem ani słowa. Ich wspólnie spędzone chwile ograniczały się do zwykłego badania, podczas którego Sasuke intuicyjnie wykonywał wszystkie czynności, o jakie mogłaby go poprosić jego pielęgniarka.  
Od pojawienia się chłopaka, przestał padać śnieg. W ciągu kilku dni zrobiło się ciepło, a na drzewach i krzakach pojawiły się pierwsze pączki kwiatów i liści. Sakura siedziała pod starą wiśnią i rozmyślała. Wciąż miała mętlik w głowie. Od pamiętnej nocy, którą spędziła na ławce na jedynej drodze prowadzącej do wrót Konohy, podziwiała obraz odradzającej się przyrody na wiosnę już osiem razy. Przyjemny, ciepły wiatr pogładził ją po twarzy i rozkołysał gałęzie starej wiśni. Dziewczyna gładziła opuszkami palców zimną blaszkę swojego ochraniacza. Wiązało się z nim tyle wspomnień.  
„Zawsze chciałam być dobrym ninja..." – zanurzyła się w otchłani własnych myśli. – „... a opuściłam Wioskę..." – zamknęła oczy. – „Zawsze mówiłam Sasuke jak bardzo go kocham..." – podniosła powieki. – „... a nie potrafiłam go zrozumieć, ani mu pomóc, gdy cierpiał..." – nabrała do płuc zimnego, ożeźwiającego powietrza, po czym powoli je z siebie wypuściła. W końcu wzięła się w garść i postanowiła pójść do domu. Gdy weszła do środka, ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że jej pacjenta nie ma w łóżku.

- Sasuke? – zawołała.

W odpowiedzi usłyszała jakiś szmer i po chwili pojawił się jej pacjent, wychodzący z drugiego pomieszczenia.

- Powinieneś leżeć. – w końcu odezwanie się do niego przyszło jej łatwiej niż sądziła.

- Nie chcę. – odpowiedział chłopak.

- Jeszcze nie wyzdrowiałeś.

- Czuję się dobrze. – powiedział stanowczo Uchiha.

Nie miała ochoty kontynuować tej rozmowy. Westchnęła cicho, podeszła do swojej wielkiej, drewnianej szafy i wyciągnęła zza niej drewniane kule.

- Masz. – podała je chłopakowi. – Przejdziemy się kawałek.

Sasuke spojrzał na nią badawczo, po czym niechętnie wziął kule i oparł się o nie. Faktycznie nie czuł się jeszcze zbyt dobrze, jednakże po prostu musiał wyjść na świeże powietrze.

- Idziesz? – spytała dziewczyna.

Chłopak skinął głową i powoli ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Po chwili stali na zewnątrz. Uchiha wziął głęboki wdech. Czuł się taki lekki. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Musiał przyznać, że Sakura mieszkała w dość pięknym miejscu. Spokojny szum wody i zapach mokrej ziemi działały na niego uspokajająco. Zdawało się, że można tutaj zapomnieć o wszystkich kłopotach.

- Widok z mostku jest jeszcze piękniejszy. – usłyszał dźwięczny głos Sakury.

Mężczyzna dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że kobieta cały czas go obserwowała. Przez chwilę poczuł się jakby znowu był dwunastoletnim chłopcem.

- Heh.. – uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zrobił krok do przodu.

Świeża, skąpana w rosie trawa miękko uginała się pod jego zabandażowanymi stopami. Nagle noga mu się podwinęła, a kule wyślizgnęły się z rąk i zaczął tracić równowagę. Obolałe mięśnie nie pozwoliły mu jednak na jakąkolwiek próbę uniknięcia upadku. Sasuke gotowy na twarde spotkanie z ziemią odruchowo zamknął oczy. Niespodziewanie jego twarz oparła się na czymś miękkim, a czyjeś ciepłe ręce objęły go i zatrzymały.

- Spokojnie... trzymam cię. – szepnęła Sakura.

Zanim mężczyzna zdążył zaprotestować, jego lekarka chwyciła go mocno pod ramię i pomogła dojść na mostek. Mężczyzna oparł się o drewnianą barierkę i spojrzał przed siebie. Serce jeszcze przez chwilę biło mu szybciej, a na policzku czuł dotyk biustu Sakury, o który uderzył, gdy go złapała. Świeży powiew wiatru delikatnie rozwiał jego włosy i przyniósł ze sobą słodki zapach ciała Haruno, stojącej obok niego. Uchiha ostrożnie zerknął na nią. Wpatrywała się w horyzont.  
„Niesamowite..." – przeszło mu przez myśl. Chłopak dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że wyrosła na naprawdę piękną kobietę. Widok jej zamyślonej twarzy niemalże go zahipnotyzował. Przez chwilę przebiegło mu przez myśl, że cudownie by było stać tak tu z nią do końca życia. Szybko jedna otrząsnął się i zepchnął ową myśl w najgłębsze zakamarki umysłu. Odwrócił szybko wzrok. Przez chwilę w przerażeniu pytał sam siebie, skąd mu w ogóle coś takiego mogło przyjść do głowy.

- Robi się chłodno... powinieneś wracać. – rozbrzmiał jej dźwięczny głos.

Sasuke nawet specjalnie nie protestował. Wziął swoje kule i czym prędzej ruszył w kierunku domu. Musiał się położyć. Tak... przespać się... to na pewno przez zmęczenie... to na pewno to...

Minęło kilka dni, a rany Sasuke wyglądały coraz lepiej i wszystko wskazywało na to, że za niedługo całkowicie wyzdrowieje i nie będzie już powodu, dla którego miałby mieszkać z Sakurą.  
Był wieczór. Na dworze panował mrok, który rozpraszało jedynie przydmione światło księżyca. Sasuke stanął cicho w progu i spojrzał na swoją lekarkę, która siedziała nad jakimiś książkami. Uśmiechnął się.

- Ech, Sakura... naprawdę... – westchnął bezsilnie.

Jak kot przemknął się na drugi koniec pomieszczenia, rozwinął koc, leżący na małym taboreciku i ostrożnie okrył nim ramiona dziewczyny. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jej spokojną twarz, po czym przeszedł kilka kroków, usiadł na miękkim dywanie i dorzucił drew do kominka, w którym zaczynał przygasać ogień. Nie wiedział ile czasu upłynęło, gdy tak wpatrywał się w wesoło tańczące płomyki, lecz w końcu udało mu się wszystko jakoś poukładać w głowie. Podjął decyzję.  
„Tak chyba musiało być od samego początku..." – zamknął oczy i westchnął głęboko. Nagle usłyszał za sobą jakiś szmer. Odwrócił się i zobaczył ziewającą, na wpółprzytomną Sakurę, która wstała od stołu i opatulając się szczelnie kocem i podeszła do niego z uśmiechem.

-Dzięki... – poprawiła przykrycie.

- Nie ma za co... – mruknął i odwrócił wzrok.

Przez chwilę oboje milczeli, wpatrując się w ogień. Od czasu do czasu jakieś drewno pękło z głuchym odgłosem. Zegar w sąsiedni pomieszczniu miarowo odmierzał czas. Każda sekunda owego słodkiego milczenia wydawała się magiczna. Sasuke walczył ze samym sobą... im bardziej natarczywe stwały się myśli na temat kobiety, siedzącej tuż obok niego, tym bardziej miał ochotę uciec. Haruno Sakura była kobietą... nie żeby Uchiha Sasuke tego nie wiedział... jednakże dopiero teraz zrozumiał w pełni sens znaczenia tego stwierdzenia. Haruno Sakura to kobieta.

- Sasuke... – szepnęła. Najwidoczniej chciała o coś spytać, lecz zabrakło jej odwagi by wypowiedzieć swe myśli na głos i teraz wpatrywała się w chłopaka z na wpół otwartymi ustami. Uchiha spojrzał na nią spokojnie, tak jakby chciał powiedzieć : „Hej, no dalej, wal śmiało." Sakura przygryzła lekko usta i spuściła wzrok. Nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie głosu.

- ... ale ze mnie głupek... – dodała bardzo cicho.

Przegrał.  
Dłoń Uchihy delikatnie pogładziła jej policzek. Chłopak ostrożnie ujął jej podbródek i uniósł go do góry. Dziewczyna poczuła jak jego dłonie delikatnie obejmują ją i przyciągają do siebie. Zamknęła oczy. Kilka sekund później ich wargi złączyły się w ciepłym pocałunku. Serca obydwojga przyśpieszyły swój rytm. Świat wokół zawirował. Plecy Sakury zetknęły się z dywanem. Nie musiała już o nic pytać. Ręka Sasuke wkradła się pod jej bluzkę i zaczęła gładzić brzuch, żebra, piersi... Dziewczyna cicho westchnęła. Nigdy wcześniej żaden mężczyzna nie dotykał jej w ten sposób. Uchiha zaczął muskać jej szyję. Po chwili jego koszulka z cichym szelestem wylądowała na podłodze, tuż obok bluzki Haruno.  
„Co się dzieje...?" – pytał sam siebie chłopak i zaczął całować nagi biust kobiety. Lekko rozchylił zamknięte powieki. Blask bijący od ognia w kominku, delikatnie opiewał całe jej ciało. Była taka krucha... Jego serce oblała fala ciepła. – „... nieważne..." – uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby czas zatrzymał się w tej chwili. Tak... gdyby mógł przez wieczność mieć ją właśnie taką... zaczął ją całować z coraz większą pasją. Jej ręce na jego karku... łopatkach... biodrach... przez całe ciało przeszły mu dreszcze podniecenia. Ogień trzasnął. Sakura westchnęła. Serce drżało. Nie pamiętała już jak to się wszystko zaczęło. Żyła chwilą. Każda sekunda zapisywała się w jej pamięci na zawsze. Spojrzała w oczy Sasuke, które wyraźnie czekały na pozwolenie. Skinęła głową i zacisnęła pięść. Z jej ust wydobyło się ciche westchnięcie. Bolało... ścisnęła mocniej rękę. Poczuła jak Uchiha zaczyna łaskotać ją w uszko. Starał się być taki delikatny. Namiętny pocałunek w usta... delikatne ruchy biodrami... w przód i w tył... w przód i w tył... w przód i w tył... w przód... i w tył... coraz szybciej... zapominała o bólu... czuła jego dotyk wszędzie... wszystko wokół wirowało...  
Ostatnie drzewo w kominku już dawno zgasło, gdy w pełni ubrany Sasuke stał nad śpiącą Sakurą, przykrytą kocem. Patrzył na nią w swoim zwykłym, obojętnym spojrzeniem. Dziewczyna coś mruknęła przez sen i przesunęła się bliżej miejsca, w którym przed chwilą spał chłopak. Uchiha odwrócił się, cicho wyszedł z pomieszczenia i skierował się ku wyjściu. Decyzję o odejściu podjął już wcześniej. Dokładnie sobie wszystko przemyślał i to wydawało mu się najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Drzwi lekko skrzypnęły i zamknęły się za nim z głuchym stukotem. Każdemu kroku towarzyszył szelest trawy. Wiedział, że nie powinien był tego robić... doskonale wiedział, że nie powinien był jej dotykać... jednakże tak bardzo pragnął, chociaż ten jeden jedyny raz być blisko... ten ostatni raz zanim zniknie z jej życia raz na zawsze. Jego obecność mogła przecież przysporzyć jedynie kłopotów. Był przecież nukeninem, a dzięki służbie u Orochimaru narobił sobie wielu wrogów. Rozejrzał się. Gdyby poszedł lasem, na pewno zostawiłby sporo śladów, a zależało mu na jak najszybszym oddaleniu się z okolicy. Odwrócił się i jeszcze raz spojrzał na domek Sakury. Jego usta wygięły się w nieśmiałym uśmiechu. Zależało mu... dlatego odchodził...  
„Zapomni... na pewno..." – ból ścisnął mu serce. Jednym szybkim susem wskoczył do jeziorka i ruszył przed siebie. Po chwili jego ciało przyzwyczaiło się do chłodu wody i mógł bezpiecznie popłynąć.

Pierwsze promyki słońca wydzierały się zza horyzontu, budząc śpiącą przyrodę do życia. Sakura wyciągnęła rękę w poszukiwaniu ciepła Sasuke. Niczego jednak nie poczuła. Otworzyła jedno oko by sprawdzić, co się dzieje, lecz oprócz niej, w pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo.

- Sasuke! – poderwała się i krzyknęła. Jednym szybkim ruchem chwyciła swoją ulubioną flanelową koszulę i zarzuciła ją na siebie. – Sasuke! Sasuke! – wybiegła z domu. – Sasukeeeeee! – krzyknęła ze wszystkich sił. – Sasuuukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Do oczu powoli zaczęły napływać jej łzy. Zostawił ją. Tak samo jak przed laty.

- Sasukeeee! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasukeeeee! – zaczęła histerycznie krzyczeć i płakać. – Sasukeeeeeee...!

Po policzkach spływało morze łez. Rozejrzała się wokół. Nic. Żadnych śladów. Spojrzała w łagodną taflę jeziora. Czym prędzej rzuciła się do wody. Poczuła jakby tysiące igieł wbiło jej się w całe ciało. Woda była naprawdę lodowata. Przepłynęła parę metrów, lecz nagle coś ją tknęło, odbiła się od dna i zaczęła biec po wodzie. Bacznie rozglądała się dookoła, lecz nikogo nie widziała.

- Sasukeeee! – krzyknęła. – Sasukeeeeee!

W końcu wybiegła na środek jeziora. Rozejrzała się. Nikogo. Gdzieś w oddali śpiewał jakiś ptak.

- Sasukeeee! – krzyknął za wszystkich sił. – Nie zostawiaj mnie! – padła na kolana. – Do jasnej cholery nie zostawiaj mniee! – zanosiła się od płaczu. – Sasukeeeee! Słyszysz! Nie zostawiaj mniee!- chwyciła się za głowę i mocno ścisnęła dłońmi włosy. Wydobyła z siebie rozpaczliwy krzyk. – Uchiha Sasukeee! Ty tchórzuuuu! – krzyknęła ze wszystkich sił. Robił się jej coraz chłodniej. Cała dygotała. Sen przemienił się w koszmar... tak bardzo chciała się obudzić... przy Sasuke... zwolniła wyzwalanie chakry. Poczuła jak się zapada pod powierzchnię wody. Podniosła powieki i spojrzała nad siebie. Kochała widok promieni słońca oglądany w ten sposób. Zaczynała się dusić. Odpływała...  
Kiedy znowu otworzyła oczy była już w czyichś silnych ramionach, przytulona do czyjegoś drżącego torsu.

- Anioł...? – spytała szeptem.

Postać milczała, lecz na dźwięk głosu dziewczyny jakby jeszcze mocniej przytuliła ją do siebie. Sakura zdała sobie sprawę, że ten ktoś biegnie po powierzchni jeziora. Więc to nie był sen. Nieprzytomnie podniosła głowę.

- ... byłam blisko... – na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

- Głupia jesteś, wiesz? – warknął wybawiciel.

- Nie puszczaj mnie... – szepnęła i straciła przytomność.

- Masz to jak w banku... – poprawił uścisk Sasuke.

Na szczęście nie odpłynął na tyle daleko by nie usłyszeć krzyku Sakury. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, co by było, gdyby jej nie usłyszał.

- Przepraszam... – szepnął.

Miała cholerną rację nazywając go tchórzem. Nie chciał jej stracić, więc wolał odejść by to nigdy się nie stało.„Rany... ale ze mnie głupek.." – uśmiechnął się i wylądował na suchym brzegu. Spojrzał na jej bladą twarz. - "Kiedy ja tak bardzo się do ciebie przywiązałem?" - westchnął w myślach.  
Wszystko wskazywało na to, że rozpoczyna się naprawdę piękny dzień (chociaż na popołudnie zapowiadali niewielkie opady). Sasuke przeszedł kilka kroków, wszedł do domku Sakury i pociągnął drzwi za sobą przy pomocy nogi. Te cicho skrzypnęły i z głuchym stukotem zamknęły się za nim.

- Wróciliśmy...

Koniec:). Uwielbiam tą parkę :D.


End file.
